


a time

by auspice



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, also its finals week and i have things to do but, hi yall im trash for yoosung kim the light of my life, i didnt bother to edit because im lazy, nop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8845327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auspice/pseuds/auspice
Summary: yoosung realizes that life isn't as ethereal as he thought it was.and that's okay, as long as you're with him.





	

there comes a time when the world felt ethereal; almost intangible, so far away and dazzling. 

for yoosung, it was christmas.

he’s never been inherently festive, but there’s always something about the snazzy lights strewn across the city, hanging in front of department stores and draped over churches, curled up around light poles and the bare trunks of trees. the streets are packed with people, all chattering and enjoying the festivities, busy with their own little lives. 

he never takes leisurely walks, but he will to witness this seemingly festival of lights. the city has never seemed brighter, and his life has never seemed so…fulfilling. as if he finally has a sense of direction in his life.

it’s all thanks to you.

he can’t help but be a little nervous, however. this was his first christmas with you, after all; and you both had ditched the rest of the rfa after another one of zen’s and jumin’s quarrels (it was all yoosung’s idea, though, partly because he wanted to get away and partly because he wanted to be alone with you. he’s waiting for that right moment to give you a kiss underneath the lights, like one of his favorite romantic novels, as cheesy as it was).

“it’s cute how starstruck you look,” his head turns to you, your voice pulling him into the present. you are smiling softly at him, your face illuminated by gold.

he can’t help smile back. your smiles always were contagious. “i’m glad you think i’m cute,” he tightens his hold about your hand. “but i think you look cuter. your eyes shine the brightest.”

you giggle at this, thanking him by ruffling his hair up (although it isn’t like you could mess it up any further than it already is). yoosung hums lightly--your hand was cold, but not as cold as it was earlier. you had left your gloves at home, leaving them bare to the cool temperatures, but it just gives him more of an excuse to hold your hand tight.

“you know, i’ve never really celebrated christmas ever since i moved out of my home,” your voice is distant, faraway. yoosung swallows that little catch in his throat, slips his hand into yours.

“me neither… i think this is the first time the rfa went out together during christmas too, even when rika was still…” your arms fall, soft and warm, around him, and his breath hitches at the soft contact. “w-we shouldn’t be talking about depressive stuff! it’s supposed to be a good night.”

you pull down your scarf, presses pink lips just against his jawline. “i don’t want you to hold anything back, yoosung.” he’s suddenly reminded of why he loves you so much. “it’s okay. i know you miss her, but you’re getting through this.”

violet eyes, one pale, blink in quiet splendor. how did he ever get someone like you? you could’ve chosen anyone else, anyone at all, and here he was wrapped in your arms, hair ghosting his cheek and smelling your scent (he’d tell you the lightest hint of cinnamon, if you asked him what you smelled like).

“thank you,” yoosung finally breathes, and the breath falls in frost. he turns his head to gently nuzzle against you, feels the idle brush of your warm lips against his cool cheek. “thank you for everything… you’re so nice.”

“there’s no need to thank me for unconditional love--” it’s this that makes yoosung flush. 

“l-let’s continue on. i think people are staring.”

“since when did you care?”

well, you were right about that.

yoosung didn’t care; he loved you, loved you so much, and would kiss you a million times over if he had to, for each and every single scar you had, every freckle, every mole, everything. he catches you smiling in victory. he pulls you away from him--you don’t resist. you’re like water in his hands, and he guides you underneath the stars, the shimmering beads of light.

so there comes a time when everything felt so ethereal, far away and dazzling, and there comes a time when yoosung realized that nothing felt ethereal anymore.

not when you’re laughing besides him at his little quips about jumin, or his nerdy game jokes. not when you’re in his arms, nuzzling into him and sneaking cold hands up his shirt to have him squeal. not when you’re shining underneath all the lights, not when your eyes are like gold and so full of vigor, of life, of the little secrets and the little nothings that couples whisper into each other’s ears.

no, he’s here in the present, and he’s no longer alone.

so he kisses you, once, twice, on the lips, gently runs his fingers through your hair and presses your foreheads together.

and, hushed, he whispers, “thank you so much for everything.”

and you kiss, again and again that night, until zen rushes in and pulls you both apart, reprimanding yoosung that they’re in public and how could you both suddenly just leave him with jumin of all people and--

yoosung is half listening, but holds your hand and keeps you close.


End file.
